You Can't Take My Pain Away
by Lady Katana4544
Summary: During a fight with a new gang, one of the turtles badly injured. Can the turtles fight this new gang? Chapter Three is now up!
1. Chapter 1

Here is the first chapter of this story. The chapter is meant to be short. 

Be harsh if its needed.

TMNT   
Title: You Can't Take My Pain Away

Summary: During a fight with a new gang, one of the turtles badly injured. Can the turtles fight this new gang?

Chapter 1: New Gang

In a stolen and unused warehouse about twenty or so gang members stood, shouting madly at their leader who stood on top of a pedestal surrounded by bodyguards. Their leader, who wore a mask over the face to hide any distinguishing physical and facial features, leader then raised a hand up to silence the restlessness and the shouting of the gang members.**  
**

"Calm yourselves, my brothers and sisters. Tonight we shall make our move against the city and those wretched freaks of nature." 

"How?!" 

"Simple, one of them will soon be here. And then you or at least 20-30 of you can get the drop on him as planned."

With that having been said, their leader left with the bodyguards and the gang members moved into their assigned positions. The Red Thorns would rise above the other gangs and soon the city would fall as well.

Suddenly there was movement on the on the roof and an already battered and bruised turtle fell through a hole that was in the roof and hit the floor. One of his weapons hit the floor somewhere near his position and the other one lay forgotten on the roof with his shell cell. 

Then the gang members started to converge on the injured turtle and started to beat him up ruthlessly.


	2. Chapter 2

TMNT

Title: You Can't Take My Pain Away

Summary: During a fight with a new gang, one of the turtles is badly injured. Can the other turtles fight this new gang?

This chapter is also meant to be a little longer than the first chapter!

Chapter 2: Worried Parent

Mikey was reading one of his comics preoccupied and absentmindedly, looking up every so often to watch his two older brothers, Don and Raph move around the lair. Donatello was working on the computer in his lab and he absentmindedly writing something in a notebook while he was thinking of his brothers. Raphael on the other hand was either moving restlessly about the Lair or ruthlessly attacking one of the practice dummies or he would just stand in the middle of the Lair, glaring at the entrance to their home.

"My sons."

The three younger turtles looked to see their ninja master, went over to him and knelt down before him silently. The old rat master sighed and looked at his three younger sons each one at a time before stopping on Raphael. He could tell that his stubborn son seemed to be both perplexed, concerned, and frustrated at the same time.

"My sons, I want you three to go find Leonardo. I have just sensed that something has happened to him."

That was when he noticed Raphael's hands had balled into fists and his face tightened with anger and frustration. Both Donatello and his youngest Michelangelo's eyes widened in shock, and surprise watching their sensei and brother. Then his attention was brought back to Raphael as the hotheaded turtle stood and bowed semi respectfully, the other two brothers following his example.

"Don't worry, Sensei. We'll go look for Leo and bring him home."

Splinter bowed, his worry for his eldest growing with every second that passed.

"Go my sons and hurry. Your brother may need your help."

Splinter watched his sons leave the Lair to go find their older brother. He only hoped and prayed that they found the elder turtle before anything else happened to him. He went into the room that they had named the medical room and made sure that certain items were place and ready for use. He then went into the kitchen and sighed heavily while making himself a cup of tea, before he would go meditate.

_Hold on my son. Your brothers are coming for you. _He thought.

page break(this is supposed to be here -

_Abandoned Warehouse_

After the gang members had thourghly beaten the injured turtle almost to a bloody pulp, two of the stronger members had roughly dragged the turtle across the warehouse, with the turtle fighting against them weakly, but to no avail. Then two gang members stopped dragging him and held his arms down, while two other held his legs down as another person approached with a sledge hammer in his hands.

The turtle saw him coming with the hammer and started struggling weakly against the gang members holding him down. The man grinned gleefully and brought the hammer down on the turtle's left leg and then he did the same thing several times to the turtle's right leg and broke his left wrist as he ignored his pained yells and whimpers.

The gang members then quickly left, save for two who quickly knocked the turtle unconscious, and turned him onto his shell before they left to meet up with the others.

TBC

Please read and review thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

_TMNT_

_Title: You Can't Take My Pain Away_

_Summary: During a fight with a new gang, one of the turtles is badly injured. Can the other turtles fight this new gang?_

_Chapter Three: Injured Brother_

_Disclaimer: Not mine. But the idea is mine. ^^_

_AN: Sorry about the long wait for the third chapter of this story, I can only really blame myself for being distracted with real life stuff and not thinking about this story as much as I thought that I would have. But my muse and the plotbunny for this story are gradually coming so it shouldn't be as long of a wait for the next chapter as it was with this one. I would also like thank my friend, Koriat Cyredanthem for being a wonderful beta reader, so check out her awesome stories on her profile too._

* * *

As soon as the three brothers had left the Lair, they went on a running rooftop search for their older brother, searching the ally ways for him as they went and pushing onward in their search. Storm clouds had by then began to gather over the city and they were now releasing a light drizzle. Mikey looked over to Raph when he noticed that his second oldest brother seemed to very intent on their mission to find Leo and then safely bring the eldest turtle safely back to the Lair.

Little did they know there would be nothing safe about this little mission to find their wayward sibling.

Mikey continued to watch Raph silently for a bit longer as the red masked turtle continued to lead Donnie and him in their search mission, before he spoke quietly. "Raph do you think that we'll find Leo and see that Sensei was just over-reacting to nothing?"

Raph silently half shrugged as they were running and then rooftop jumping, but he didn't say anything until they had vaulted across an ally and then onto another building. "I don' know, Mikey. Splintah seemed very worried for this to be just nothin'. I don't know though. What do you think, Don?"

Mikey couldn't see the techno-geek turtle's reaction as he was behind both him and Raph, but he did hear him sigh a bit.

Don had told Mikey that out of the four of them, Leo was really the one turtle that you wouldn't have to worry about. And yet here was Mikey feeling very worried about the eldest turtle of their little family.

"I don't know what to say, Raph. I mean we all saw how Sensei seemed to be really way worried and almost agitated for this to really be nothing. But according to the tracker, we are at least heading in the right direction."

It took the three turtles about ten to twenty minutes to finally find where the tracker had led them to their older brother's location because the drizzle had turned into a full blast rainstorm. Raph and Mikey were trying to shield their eyes from the storm water as Don checked and then rechecked the tracker. He was trying very hard to be sure of their eldest's brother's location as Raph started to growl, clearly irritated. Don then looked up from the tracker in his hand and sighed softly. "Well guys. This is where the tracker has located Leo at."

It started to rain a bit harder after Don had announced that they had found the eldest turtle's current location. Raph grinned even though he seemed to somewhat irritated still about being rained on. Mikey, Don had quietly noticed, wasn't actually chattering about some random game of his for once, but seemed to be very alert and tense.

"Well, why don't we go look for him then?"

And with that the three turtles began jumping from warehouse to warehouse, searching for the one that might hold their brother somewhere in their dark depths. To their surprise, they managed to quickly find one of Leo's twin katanas and shell cell lying on one of the roof tops of the warehouse though there was no sign of the blue clad turtle. Don picked up Leo's shell cell, putting it on his belt as Raph gingerly picked up the lone sword, though neither of the older turtles noticed how silently their younger brother had slipped away them and down into the warehouse below them.

They still hadn't noticed that the youngest wasn't with them, until Don's own shell cell had started ringing, breaking the quiet silence around the two older turtles. Don quietly fished the ringing phone out of his belt and then answered it. Yeah Don here, what is it Mikey?"

"Yeah Don. I… uhh… found Leo's other katana down here and I also found Leo down here too, man. You guys better get down here, he doesn't look too good."

Don had then noticed the slight odd note in the younger turtle's voice, but before he could ask, Mikey had already cut the call with him. Don sighed quietly and got Raph's attention.

"What was that about, Don?"

Don looked at their brother's sword in Raph's hand before he looked back at his brother. "Mikey is down below us in the warehouse. He said that he found Leo's other katana and that he had found Leo as well."

Raph nodded to that and watched his purple clad brother, seeing that something was bothering him. He wanted to know what the shell was bothering the brainy turtle.

"There is something else isn't there right, Don?"

"I don't know, Raph. But we should really get down there."

Don then went over to a hole in the roof top followed by Raph, who had managed to carefully sheath Leo's katana in his belt. The two turtles landed beside each other on the floor below. They hadn't prepared themselves for the scene that awaited them inside the warehouse itself; there were old and new broken boxes of stolen items that contained different types of weapons. But what horrified them the most was the sight of blood that seemed to come from endlessly everywhere.

They looked around, being careful with where they would place their feet next as they made their way through the debris on the floor that mingled slightly with the blood. Donnie then spotted their youngest brother near the middle of the room kneeling next a crumpled and familiar but unmoving form. He quickly gained Raph's attention and they gave up the pretense of watching they were stepping to make their way to the other two turtles.

Once they had reached their brother's sides, Don quickly noticed that Leo lay partly on his shell and left side and quickly started to take note of the elder turtle's injuries. Raph was becoming pissed off as he took his brother's injuries and quietly knelt beside Mikey to hold the youngest close to his plastron as the youngest turtle started shaking.

Raph watched as Don started to check over Leo while he was holding Mikey and knew that their brainy brother was making note of all the injuries that their oldest brother had gotten from whatever had happened to him. Then Don gently turned Leo over onto his shell and took note of the injuries that had been hidden from view. Raph almost growled in anger, but stopped when he and the others were surprised by an action from their injured brother, Leo's eyes fluttered open weakly before they slipped shut again.

Raphael looked over at Don, who smiled a bit in response to his look. Their brother was actually still despite all that had happened before they had come looking for him, though Leo was getting weaker from the blood loss from his injuries. Raph moved Mikey and himself closer to Don and Leo, quietly watching as Don did what he could to stop the bleeding and any further blood loss from Leo's battered body. As Raph looked over the oldest turtle's bruised form, he noticed that something was wrong with Leo's limbs and pointed this out to Donnie, who took note of them and frowned. "Whoever did this to Leo must have wanted to make sure that he couldn't come after them and injured him further."

Don then quickly made some splints for their oldest brother's broken and decrepit limbs so that it would be easier to get him back to the lair for better treatment. He then had Raph hold Leonardo upright as he gently as he could without causing any further injuries to their leader while he went to get the Battle Shell and Mikey went to get their brother's katanas.

"Raph?"

"Yeah Mikey?"

"Do you think that Leo is gonna... you know....?"

Raphael froze in surprise at what he heard Mikey imply at with his question, _was their Fearless Leader going to kick the bucket and leave the role of leadership to the remaining brothers_? No, he would make sure that Leo would live and that he wouldn't hand over the role of leadership over to his living brothers.

"No Mikey. Leo is gonna make it and I'll make sure of that. Whoever did this to Fearless here will pay! You hear me, Mikey?"

Mikey nodded watching as the rain washed their brother's blood away leaving no evidence that anyone had almost died in the warehouse. Don appeared as Raph and Mikey were both about to fall asleep while watching over Leo and keeping him in an upright position. Don smiled slightly at them and woke them both gently from their doze. Mikey then made sure that the warehouse doors were open enough so that Raph could get Leo through and into the Battle Shell as Don made sure that the bottom of the vehicle was comfortable enough for their brother to lay on. Don then started the Battle Shell up after making sure that his brothers were both accounted as they stayed by Leo keeping watch over their brothers prone and unmoving form.

TBC

* * *

_AN: reviews are definitely appreciated and chapter four is coming along nicely too. ^^_


	4. author notice

Just a small little note: ^^

You may have noticed that I have fallen behind on updating some of the chapter fics that I have on here. I do apologize for that and I'm not really sure what the reasoning is behind that other than I can't upload a new chapter say for fics _Defend and Protect_ (TF) or any of my TMNT chapter fics or even my Star Wars, _The Lie_.

But really the point of this note is that my fics are being updated at my comm, tender_writings, on LJ. http: // community. livejournal. com / tender_writings

I will however keep trying to update things here if by some reason, you can't read the stuff on the comm, so I won't be deleting this account anytime soon as i'm using it now to keep track of some interesting authors in different fandoms of interest.


End file.
